


Three's Company

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, amatus and kadan level doribull, and Dorian just loves cock, bicurious Cullen who finds he is always down for blowjobs if the giver is as talented as Dorian, cullen is lonely but hasn't decided what to do about it, honestly that's all there is to it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=58262228#t58262228">prompt</a> on the kinkmeme: Cullen and Bull spitroasting Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

"It's not even my birthday," Dorian said with a slow, lecherous grin. Bull gave him a larger version of the same.

Cullen reddened a bit. "I - it - "

"You don't have to justify yourself, Commander. I'm glad you're comfortable enough to relax with us," Dorian said encouragingly. "Would you like me to show you why you should always get blowjobs from men, hm?"

Cullen made a startled, squeaky little noise that Dorian found absolutely charming.

"Did you get ready like I asked, Kadan?"

"Of course. Commander, why don't you sit up at the headboard. No boots or sharp edges, please, but remain as dressed as you like otherwise." Dorian's smile was disarming now, warm rather than leering. He was also removing his clothes, in a slow tease aimed more at the Bull, though Cullen couldn't completely deny the appeal.

Dorian was a man, yes, but Cullen wasn't blind. Dorian was a _beautiful_ man, and his golden-bronze skin was almost entirely unblemished, unscarred. He was lithe and hairless, barring what he kept above the neck. And he had absolutely gorgeous lips.

Armor and boots off, Cullen set his weaponsbelt aside and climbed into the bed - big and sturdy enough for Qunari to roughhouse or make love in, it was probably the only thing in the keep that could withstand what Bull had planned for the evening.

Bull bent Dorian over the bed, his hand low and obviously doing something very pleasant. Only when Bull dropped a large - Maker's breath, so very large - glass plug on the bed did Cullen realize what, exactly, that hand had been doing. And where the plug had been.

He gaped at Dorian, who just smiled - almost shyly, Maker's Breath! - in return.

"You had that - how long?" he asked weakly.

"Mm, just before dinner." That was more than five hours ago. Come to think of it - hadn't Dorian been rather quiet during the meal? And Bull had been quite pleased with himself, laughing and joking and keeping a hand on Dorian most of the time.

"Didn't want to waste any time fucking him onto your cock, Cullen," The Iron Bull smirked. He lifted Dorian bodily to drop him on all fours on the mattress. "Give him a kiss, Kadan, before you suck his brains out."

Dorian crawled up between Cullen's legs and cupped his jaw in one hand, drawing him into a surprisingly soft, sweet kiss. The mustache tickled a little, but he couldn't remember having a better kiss in his entire life.

"Relax, darling. Just let me make you feel good." Dorian kissed him again, not lingering as much, his hands dropping to work open Cullen's breeches.

He yelped a little when Bull pulled him back by the hips, spread his legs so easily.

"You can just watch if you'd rather," Bull offered. "Or go if you're uncomfortable. But you really ought to try Dorian's mouth, he's...something special. I can count on this hand how many other non-Qunari can take every inch of this," he rubbed his groin with his mangled hand, the one short two fingers.

Cullen flushed a little at the lewdness of the gesture, but the words were a remarkable endorsement of Dorian's talents. And it had been so long since he'd even wanted, and the lyrium had left him with cravings of all sorts - food, drink, tactile affection, sex, and more than he could name. He found himself opening his trousers in a mirror of Bull; belt left loosened but not open, laces undone and smalls shoved down, just enough to bare his erection without giving access to much else.

He got sidetracked, briefly, by the way Dorian's fingers fluttered along his length, how the mage hummed and watched him behind dark lashes. Then Dorian's mouth parted in a moan and he was pressed forward by the Bull's first thrust, guided none-too-gently into Cullen's lap, taking the Templar's cock gracelessly but swallowing every inch nonetheless.

Cullen shivered at the jarring sensation of perfect wet heat on his cock while the rest of him was a bit chilled.

Despite the rough, almost violent way Bull plowed into him, Dorian managed far more technique than Cullen had any right to expect. He stroked the mage's hair in reverential wonder. "Maker, you've got such a perfect mouth," he breathed. The Iron Bull laughed.

"Trust me: he's perfect all over," the Qunari said with a smirk.

To his disappointment (but not surprise), Cullen didn't last very long. Even if the broad, muscular back stretched out before him wasn't his preference, Dorian's mouth was...well, magical, to be frank. And the mage didn't let him think for a moment that he had been dropped from the proceedings; he sucked Cullen clean and then shifted to nuzzle and pant open-mouthed into Cullen's thigh. The warm breaths had Cullen's cock doing its damnedest to rise again.

Dorian spilled onto the bedclothes with a mewling cry - muffled by a nipping, sucking kiss to Cullen's leg - and dropped his front even lower on the bed.

The Iron Bull gripped his waist tightly and slammed in a few more times, grunting loudest on the last, as he stilled with a slack-jawed expression of rapture.

When a low moan rang out from his crotch, Cullen realized he was petting Dorian's hair again. And his cock was nearly half-hard.

He slid back a bit and did up his trousers, blushing suddenly, though he couldn't say why. He started squirming his way to the edge of the bed.

"You needn't run off," Dorian hummed. "I'm no healer but most boys figure out a spell of some kind to counteract the refractory period."

Cullen gaped. "You use magic to - "

Bull laughed at him. "'Vints," he said, in a commiserating tone despite his obvious amusement.

"It didn't get any complaints from you last night," Dorian countered smugly. "Nor any night prior."

"I'm...not sure that would be wise," Cullen coughed. "And I have - paperwork." The muttered excuse is weak, but Bull and Dorian respectfully do not question it.

"You ever want back in, just let me know," Bull said cheerfully. "Dorian loves surprises - when it means more cocks for him, anyway."

Dorian tugged the Iron Bull's ear in a playful reprimand. "Let the poor boy go before he explodes of embarrassment, Amatus."

The last thing Cullen heard before he shut the door behind him was, "You do know he's older than you, right?" and a giggle from Dorian that turned into a lusty moan.


End file.
